silver_eyed_angelfandomcom-20200214-history
Hand (Subclass)
A "Hand" Claymore is created from a certain personality trait, the most basic foundation for a "Hand" is not to kill the enemy. They are considered the weakest of the classes when it comes to terms of, strength and speed, they all have miserable scores on leadership because they aren't meant to guide others. They are agile, more than the average warrior, and Hands have a high sensing ability. Not in close terms to an "Eye", but higher than the other classes. This is necessary for their abilities to work. What they exceed in, however, is in the spirit, they have high mental scores, all for the Yoki synchronization techniques and to keep them alive with well founded decisions instead of raw muscle power. There are two main abilities that's unlocked for it, "Yoki Stimulation" and "Yoki Disruption". These are both synchronization techniques but the difference is in what personality type they become. A defensive Hand, specializes in "Yoki Stimulation" as their main ability. "Yoki Stimulation" is the ability to synchronize with others Yoki auras and by using your own, accelerate and assist in the regeneration and healing process of injured parts. A good "Hand" can heal injuries that would otherwise take hours to heal if the injured Claymore tried it herself. Then there´s the Offensive Hand. An offensive "Hand" wants to keep the enemy alive but want to inflict harm, make anyone they touch to suffer. This is where they develop "Yoki Disruption" as their main ability and the other one as their second. "Yoki Disruption" is exactly the opposite of Yoki Stimulation. They synchronize with a second Yoki and instead of healing; they use medical knowledge to wreak havoc with the receiver's body. It's not rare that offensive "Hands" also turns out to be sadists in most cases. They can defend themselves, that´s for certain, but their unwillingness to finish off the opponent in favor for cruelty makes them dependent on others to finish the job. They are something to be feared and all the other classes barely talk to them to not get involved. Due to their increased willingness to send the opponent into a phase of pain, they are lower in rank then defensive ones, usually in the twenties or low double digits. It's very rare to see a hand in the single digits but it happens. There's only one instance where a "Hand" made it to the Top Five and became one of the most fearsome forces in existence - Blood Mist Sullivan. Their way to use Yoki perception is different than for the other classes. They don't just see an aura, thanks to their medical knowledge, they can see it in different layers. It's another ability that´s exclusive for the "Hand" class. "Body perception". It means that a Hand can blink with the eyes, alter the vision to see more details in the Yoki. "Hands" can see the skeleton, to track down bone fractures and splinters from crushed ones to align and fix it. It can be used to only see the blood vessels in a human shaped root pattern to fix any internal bleeding or severed parts. It also works on muscles for one layer, reconnecting and undo any stress from snapped tissues. And then there is the organ layer, which allows the hand to fix any internal tissue damage. Then there's the nerve layer, which allows us to see and reconnect severed pieces to provide mobility to a limb again. We also can see the body as a whole for superficial injuries, such as burns, scalding or acid wounds caused on the skin. That´s how a "Hand" can heal with such efficiency. They can also use this perception on the opponent to track down potential internal weak spots, such as a mobile brain, a second hidden head or in cases where the weak spot moves around inside it to avoid injury. Of course, we can´t do anything with the information by ourselves, but we can provide them to the others so they can handle the problem. One can guess what the offensive "hand" would do with this information. There´s a limit on how many people this "Yoki Stimulation" and Yoki Disruption, can be used upon. In the beginning they can only focus on one person at the time, with some seasoning and training, this can increase to two or three. But nothing more. It takes tremendous concentration for that feat, and the graver the injuries, the greater the strain on the "Hand´s" mind. Seasoning For "Yoki Stimulation", one can improve the recovery speed on others. There´s also the option to improve the ability with a secondary attribute called "Yoki conversion" which means that the "Hand" can use her own yoki to create new tissues and blood cells in an unconscious and severely wounded warrior, as we all know how difficult it is to heal someone who doesn't have the option to align their auras. Another one specific to "Hands" is "Body Enhancement", It works similarly to "Yoki Conversion" but instead of simply replenish the injured parts, the "Hand" can make the bones and muscles temporarily stronger to increase the survival chances of others. A stimulated increase of adrenaline usually follows to numb away pain, but it is as said, only temporary and a short sighted skill, as the body would still have some injuries that needed medical attention after the battle. If a "Hand" puts enough seasoning into this main ability, it can become a skill that's beyond simple healing, "Hands of the Goddess". It allows the user to bring back the dead, no matter how severe the injuries are, no matter how long it has been since the time of death, and no matter if the head is intact or not. As long as there is the faintest trace of Yoki residing in it, it can be brought back to full strength. All injuries would heal, all stamina would be recovered. The one brought back would be ready to engage battle immediately if required. This is an ability that only defensive "Hands" ever have the ability to learn thanks to "Yoki Stimulation". Offensive hands can´t learn it because it requires an absolute, saintly selflessness, that even goes against the own survival instinct. This ability is close to legendary and the peak of "Yoki Stimulation". It comes with an incredibly high price, one that is the reason to why it´s so incredibly rare. The sole concentration on the basic through seasoning for 5000 years. Offensives, have their own version within the "Yoki Disruption" called "Hands of the Reaper" c84 Category:Terminology Category:Subclasses